


Greedy

by orphan_account



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Double Anal Penetration, First Time, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants both of them. </p><p>- - - </p><p>Another old prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chris/Peter/Stiles, first time? pretty please?

Stiles is a mess. 

He’s come twice already, just from their fingers plying him open.  He’s sweating and panting, breath stuttering over his lips, and Chris has two fingers in him that are three knuckles deep, curled just so.  He had a good three in him earlier, but they were getting impatient.  Peter pet through Stiles’ hair, cooing soft things in his ear.  

“So who do you want first, lover?”  Chris asks, and Stiles just little out a soft sound, not even a name.  

Heat curls in his stomach, glowing and coiling white hot.  Peter grins against his temple, tweaking one of Stiles’ nipples sharply, and their boy keens as he arches beautifully for them.  Chris is tempted to sink that third finger back in him and make him ride it.  Instead he pulls them out. 

Stiles moans helplessly.  ”No.  No, put them back.” 

“Easy, now.”  Chris kisses the insides of his thighs.  "You’ll be filled up soon enough, Stiles.  Who do you want, baby?“ 

"You.  Both of you.”  Stiles manages. 

Peter groans, mouthing over Stiles’ jaw.  ”Think you can take that?” 

“Yes.  Yes,  _please_.” 

Both men are quick to arrange themselves.  Stiles is loose and pliant for them as Peter cradles Stiles against his chest.  Chris lets his gaze roam, hungry, as he settles between the spread of both their thighs.  Shivering, Stiles curves a hand around the back of Peter’s neck and angles his head back to claim a kiss.  

Chris watches, petting over Stiles’ thighs.  Hips rocking, Peter ruts slightly against the cleft of Stiles’ ass, breath already a bit heavy when the kiss breaks.  

"You sure, Stiles?" 

"Taken— Taken toys before.  I can take you two." 

Chris lets out a wrecked noise.  ”Peter.” 

Hands tighten at Stiles’ hips.  He’s lifted like he’s nothing, and Chris guides Peter’s cock to Stiles’ entrance.  He moans as Stiles sinks down onto their lover, and feels himself twitch.  They let him adjust to it, to the way a real cock feels inside of him, before Chris sidles up close and begins to nudge in alongside him. 

The stretch is mind-blowing.  It leaves Stiles in a daze.  He loses himself completely in the two of them— just as they lose themselves within him.  It’s over quick.  Stiles comes with something similar to a scream, cock untouched, and the feeling of him tightening around their combined girth has them shooting deep into him with matching groans. 

By the end of it, they’re all panting and covered in sweat and semen.  They tangle together in a blissed daze with Stiles cocooned in the middle.  Chris mutters something about cleaning them all up, and Stiles just clings to him closer. 

"Later,” he mumbles.  

“Yes, sir.”  Chris chuckles.  


End file.
